


Music In Me

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Leonard makes a friend in an unusual place that ends up being his other half. After his divorce, the friend tells him to join Starfleet. They meet back up unexpectedly a few years later and it is obvious to everyone that they were meant for each other. What happens when Bones experiences the near-death mission against Nero?





	Music In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on Tumblr

He was Pre-Med. Why on Earth was he being forced to take a performing arts class? These people lived for the spotlight; all he wanted to do was to melt into the wall. That had been his first impression of vocal arts 1200. His first thought had been to drop the class as soon as the class was dismissed.

It was a pretty mixed class. Most of the students were there for the Gen Ed credit, some of the students were there because it was a part of their major, but five of the students were doctoral students who had to take the class to maintain their voices. Apparently, the school had a policy that if you were a vocal performer, you had to have at least one class on your schedule to help maintain your training, even if you had already taken the class. If Leonard hated being here, he imagined that taking the class multiple times had to be hell on Earth.

Those five students knew more than the graduate student instructor, but they had the grace not to show her up. They did as they were told and helped the new students improve on their techniques so that she didn’t get overwhelmed. Each of them knew different tricks for different vocal styles. At the end of the first class, each of the doctorate students was assigned to a gen ed student to help them through the class.

That is how he met Katherine Pike, though when he met her, her last name was Englewood. She had been assigned as Leonard’s partner for the semester. At first, he thought that she was going to be an insufferable know it all, but she turned out to be the sweetest person he had ever met. She encouraged him to make some of the decisions and through her, he became more creative. It didn’t take long for them to become inseparable.

It turned out that she was a bit of a genius. A wild understatement but suffice to say having her as a friend was entirely a blessing. She had already racked up two doctorates although they were the same age. It turned out that the reason that she was in the 1200 class again was that she too was pre-med and pre-psychology. He was in a few classes she had already taken through dual enrollment, so she helped him during the late-night library sessions.

They had both gotten married early. He was married to his high school sweetheart, Jocelyn. Katherine, or Kat as she preferred, had been married to a fellow performing arts classmate, Alex. Kat had been married for just over a year, but anyone could tell that something was horribly wrong. They couldn’t bear to be near each other for more than an hour and they never talked about each other.

Am mandatory dinner was held at the end of the semester. Len brought Jocelyn and Alex and Kat came together. Leonard ran into Alex about two hours later at the bar; Alex had his hand up another woman’s shirt and his tongue down her throat.

“Hey, can you do me a favor and keep Katherine busy tonight? I don’t need her coming home and ruining my fun.” He never even looked at Leonard the entire time, he just kept playing with his new blonde toy. Leonard was disgusted and heartbroken for Katherine.

He weighed his options and decided that Kat and he were close enough that he could tell her what he had seen. She wasn’t surprised, but he could see the pain in her eyes. They weren’t sparkling the way they usually did. She believed him. The next day she filed for divorce. His infidelity was the final straw in the loveless marriage.

Leonard was her rock the entire time. When Katherine went and got her name changed on all of her doctorates and documents, Leonard went with her. He was the first to meet Dr. Katherine Pike. Jocelyn wasn’t happy about it, but she didn’t say anything. As long as they were friends, Leonard was at the top of his class. Katherine inspired him to do better and Jocelyn was content in reaping the benefits.

Unfortunately, they ended up at separate Medical Schools. Katherine went to Embry and studied under Dr. T.J. McCoy, Leonard’s grandfather. Leonard stayed at the University of Mississippi. They stayed in touch and were just as close as they had been during their pre-med days.

They graduated the top of their classes and on the same day. They made sure to send pictures of themselves with their diploma to each other. Katherine moved to Georgia full time and worked for T.J. She was an honorary member of the family for as much time as she spent with them. She was at all the family dinners; that consisted of her and Leonard discussing medical theories while T.J. told them why that wouldn’t work. It was a good ole time whenever they got going.

One day while shopping Katherine was singing along to the radio when a music talent scout overheard her. She was whisked back to her native California and away from her new family. Her brother joined her and together as well as with some old friends, they soared to the top of all the charts. There was no stopping them.

Three years later, she got a phone call from a very drunk Leonard. Jocelyn had cheated on him and divorced him. She took everything they had; including his little girl, Joanna. He was an absolute mess. She dropped everything and went to Georgia to take care of him. He moved in with her and stayed there for a month. She did everything she could to make him smile, but in the end, there wasn’t a damn thing she could do.

She curled up on the couch and brought him up into a big hug one night. It wasn’t out of the usual for her to do so, but this time it was different. The hug was a sad one. One where you cling to the person, afraid they will float away or cease to exist if you let them go. She handed him a Starfleet recruitment brochure.

“I think you need to go. You need to be reminded of how amazing you are, Leonard. I don’t think I alone can do that for you. I need you to go and find yourself. I need you to find a way to be happy.”

Katherine drove him to Riverside, Iowa herself. They spent the night in a shitty motel together and then in the morning she drove him to the shipyard. She gave him a huge hug and a flask to help him get through the flight. Afterward, she drove back to California in hopes that Leonard would be alright.

Leonard met Jim Kirk on the shuttle. Jim reminded him so much of Katherine. They became quick friends with the young man and having Jim around got him out of his funk. To say that he and Katherine drifted apart would be an exaggeration; they simply just didn’t have time for each other.

It wasn’t until Jim and Leonard’s third year, that he and Katherine were reunited. Leonard didn’t know that Kat was Pike’s daughter until he walks in with Chis and Jim and saw her standing there. His breath caught in his throat and he swears his heart stopped. That was when he realized that he had always had feelings for her.

She lit up as soon as she saw him and ambushed him into the biggest hug in the history of the world. He reacted instantly. The hug was a rejoiceful one and he didn’t want to let go. The hug felt like the most natural thing in the world and it felt like home. Even Leonard thought that that was very cliché.

“I see you finally figured out how to shave, Len! You look great. I haven’t seen you this happy in so long.” She barely pulled away enough to look up at him. Jim and Chris looked at the two. Jim had never seen Leonard so happy and the twinkle in his eyes was so full of love. Katherine shared the look. Everyone in that room could feel the love radiating off from them.

“Well, Darlin’, I have you to thank. I think I am finally coming out of my funk. I never would have joined Starfleet if you hadn’t mentioned it.” Katherine’s face was buried in his chest and it was clear to everyone that it would be a while before she would be removed.

“It helped me when I was in High School, so I thought it would help you.” Everything was muffled, but he could still hear her.

“You were in Starfleet?” the shock was evident, but he also sounded impressed.

“She completed the academy while he was in high school as well as duel enrolling in college classes. Technically, she is a commander, but she isn’t active.” Your father looked so proud.

“Darlin, you truly are a gift.” Kat hugged him tighter in response.

The rest of the visit went by in a blur. No one really knew the point of the visit, perhaps Chris just wanted some company. Either way, it left Leonard in a vastly improved mood. The shuttle back was filled with Len and Chris comparing Jim to Kat. Leonard assured him that it was a good thing.

Two weeks later, the Enterprise was engaged in the attack on Vulcan and its ultimate destruction. During his down time, CMO Dr. McCoy could think of nothing other than how he wished he had had the nerve to tell Katherine that he loved her. That sealed it for him. He knew if ever there was another Mrs. McCoy, it would be Katherine. Once they had survived and made it back to San Francisco, Katherine visited her father every day in the hospital. The day he was released, Leonard was doing his discharge checkup when Katherine arrived. He had never been so nervous in his life, although he wasn’t sure why. Once he was done with Captain Pike, he asked Katherine into the hall. His palms were sweaty and his hands were shaking; Katherine didn’t miss it either.

“Are you alright, Len?” she was holding his hands in hers and searching his face for anything. He was so lost in her face that he almost forgot why he had asked her out there for.

“I, I actually wanted to ask you something. Geez, I haven’t been this nervous, well ever.”

“Nervous about what? You know you can ask me anything.” She had subconsciously brought his hands to her lips and was placing little kisses on his fingers. Her lips were so soft, all he could think about is how her lips would feel on his. He hadn’t noticed how long he had been standing there until Katherine asked him if he was alright.

“Kat, I don’t want to sound too forward, but after everything that just happened, I just want to say something and possibly ask something. I love you. I think a part of me always has. We became such quick and easy friends and we just fit together. We all almost died out there and the only thought I had was that I never got to tell you how I felt. That being said, would you go out with me tonight?”

“I have been waiting for you to ask me. I have always loved you, but you were married and then there was the divorce; I didn’t want to ask and be pushy. You needed to come to this decision in your own time or not at all. Tonight sounds wonderful. And Leonard…”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for helping save my father.”

It wasn’t too long after that day in the hallway that he asked her to marry him. Of course, she said yes. Jim insists that Leonard bought the ring the week after they started dating but waited all of two months. He wasn’t usually an impatient man, but he felt like he had been waiting for her for his whole life and he was done waiting. Every time he looked at her, he felt like a little kid.

Their wedding was larger than either of them had anticipated. It became a who’s who of Starfleet as well as a few celebrities Katherine had grown to be friends with. The McCoy family wasn’t a small one. Katherine’s ex-husband was present. At first Leonard wasn’t sure about it, but in the end, Len realized that he and Katherine had found a way to be friends and they had worked well together, musically.

He cried when he saw Katherine walking down the aisle. She looked every bit the princess of this fairy tale wedding. Her dress was a gorgeous, white ball gown with purple detailing and a purple streak running down the back and down the train. Her hair was pulled back and curled accented perfectly with a tiara. Her bouquet was white flowers with purple orchids. Captain Pike walked her down the aisle. Jim was the best man and her brother was a groomsman as well as Len’s sister’s husband, Frank, and Spock. Nyota was the maid of honor followed by Simone, Savannah, and Donna (Len’s sister). Joanna was the flower girl and by golly, if she didn’t outshine Katherine.

Everything was perfect, right up until Admiral Bennet asked about objections. That’s when Jocelyn stood up from her hiding spot. She was about to start when Alex stood up and looked at her with a glare that could kill.

“Jocelyn, you divorced him. You have no say in what he does. You are just mad that this means he doesn’t have to pay alimony now. You can’t say that you object because of Katherine. She is one of the kindest and most caring people I have ever met and she treats your daughter like a princess. So sit down and shut the hell up. If anyone on this damn planet should be getting married, it is Leonard and Katherine. Admiral, please continue.”

“Anyone else objects? In that case, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

“The kiss was filled with so much love and hope that Leonard was tearing up again. Katherine’s eyeliner was getting smeared a tad. She whipped Len’s tears away and he touched up he makeup for her. Everyone laughed and Jim was noticeably crying behind Leonard.

“For the first time, it is my honor and privilege to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Leonard McCoy.”

Everyone jumped to their feet, well except a very pissed off Jocelyn. She had lost. Leonard was happy and nothing she could do would ruin that. She had no grounds to take Joanna away from him. As a matter of fact, she had complaints against her as filed by the school for neglect. After the school year ended, Joanna would be fully in Leonard and Katherine’s custody.

After the wedding, Kahn happened, and Christopher Pike died. It was a rough time for the family and just like when dealing with divorce, Leonard got her through it.  As time went on, Katherine taught Joanna how to speak a few different languages fluently. Joanna excelled in everything she did and went on to be one of the best doctors Starfleet every had; only second to her father.

Katherine retired at age 40 from performing, instead, she became an ambassador for Starfleet assigned to the Enterprise with Leonard and Jim. When they finally retired for real, they moved back to Georgia and lived in a ranch style home complete with a lazy dog on the porch and a sweet tea in hand. And to think all of this happened because of a stupid pre-requisite class he had to take while he was a pre-med student.


End file.
